Well known in the art are diesel engine-powered electrical generators in fixed installations, which function occasionally in emergency situations when the primary supply of electricity is disrupted as, for example, by storm or by high wind. These diesel motors or engines power generators which generate electricity in emergency situations, such as for hospitals to supply light and power to emergency rooms. More and more malls and banks are depending upon diesel motors to power generators when the electricity is cut-off. At times the cut-off of electricity is long and businesses depending on computers can ill afford to be shut down because of loss of electricity. In view of these facts, it is important to have efficiently operating diesel motors to power electric generators.
Special problems involving diesel motors present themselves when starting and running diesel motors which have remained idle for a long period of time. One of the main problems presented is that after standing idle for a long period of time lubrication on moving parts of the motor dissipate leaving the moving parts free of lubricant. This lack of lubrication on moving parts of the diesel motor impedes fast start up of the diesel motor. The diesel fuel of this invention is designed to mitigate the diesel start up problem.
Normal diesel fuel is not suited for the use as an emergency fuel in back-up diesel motors because it is unstable and forms gums and other deposits during long-term storage. This instability is due to the presence in normal diesel fuel of various olefins, free radicals, sulphur compounds and other reactive materials which can polymerize and react to form materials that impede the engine operation by plugging up fuel lines and filters, as well as fuel injection ports. Gasoline is much worse than diesel fuel in this respect but diesel fuels still can cause problems if stored for period of a year or longer. In the case of emergency generators, it is not unusual for a tank of diesel fuel to be partially used and then more fuel added to fill the tank. This means that some of the original fuel is still present and continues to degrade during the further storage.
Prior Art Patents
Murakami et al U.S. Pat. No. 5,730,762 teach a diesel fuel of reduced sulfur content which contains an alkyl side chain on the aromatic ring and also contains hetero nitrogen compounds with an alkyl side chain.
Nikanjam et al U.S. Pat. No. 5,389,112 disclose a diesel fuel with low aromatic content and high cetane number. There are controlled amounts of aromatics in the fuel to produce an optimum cetane number as defined by a graph set forth in the patent. The fuel can also have added thereto a cetane improver.
Cook et al U.S. Pat. No. 5,814,109 teach an additive for improving cetane number and/or lubricity of diesel fuel. The additive is prepared by the Fischer-Tropsch hydrocarbon synthesis.
Russell in U.S. Pat. No. 5,792,339 discloses a diesel fuel which minimizes the production of pollutants from vehicles by adjusting the amounts of aromatic compounds in the fuel.
None of the prior art references discloses diesel fuels especially formulated for emergency-use diesel engines.